Capillaries reach into almost all tissues of the human body and supply tissues with oxygen and nutrients as well as removing waste products. Under typical conditions, the endothelial cells lining the capillaries do not divide, and capillaries, therefore, do not normally increase in number or size in a human adult. Under certain normal conditions, however, such as when a tissue is damaged, or during certain parts of the menstrual cycle, the capillaries begin to proliferate rapidly. This process of forming new capillaries from pre-existing blood vessels is known as angiogenesis or neovascularization. See Folkman, J. Scientific American 275, 150-154 (1996). Angiogenesis during wound healing is an example of pathophysiological neovascularization during adult life. During wound healing, the additional capillaries provide a supply of oxygen and nutrients, promote granulation tissue, and aid in waste removal. After termination of the healing process, the capillaries normally regress. Lymboussaki, A. “Vascular Endothelial Growth Factors and their Receptors in Embryos, Adults, and in Tumors” Academic Dissertation, University of Helsinki, Molecular/Cancer Biology Laboratory and Department of Pathology, Haartman Institute, (1999).
Angiogenesis also plays an important role in the growth of cancer cells. It is known that once a nest of cancer cells reaches a certain size, roughly 1 to 2 mm in diameter, the cancer cells must develop a blood supply in order for the tumor to grow larger as diffusion will not be sufficient to supply the cancer cells with enough oxygen and nutrients. Thus, inhibition of angiogenesis is expected to halt the growth of cancer cells.
Receptor tyrosine kinases (RTKs) are transmembrane polypeptides that regulate developmental cell growth and differentiation, remodeling and regeneration of adult tissues. Mustonen, T. et al., J. Cell Biology 129, 895-898 (1995); van der Geer, P. et al. Ann Rev. Cell Biol. 10, 251-337 (1994). Polypeptide ligands known as growth factors or cytokines, are known to activate RTKs. Signaling RTKs involves ligand binding and a shift in conformation in the external domain of the receptor resulting in its dimerization. Lymboussaki, A. “Vascular Endothelial Growth Factors and their Receptors in Embryos, Adults, and in Tumors” Academic Dissertation, University of Helsinki, Molecular/Cancer Biology Laboratory and Department of Pathology, Haartman Institute, (1999); Ullrich, A. et al., Cell 61, 203-212 (1990). Binding of the ligand to the RTK results in receptor trans-phosphorylation at specific tyrosine residues and subsequent activation of the catalytic domains for the phosphorylation of cytoplasmic substrates. Id.
Two subfamilies of RTKs are specific to the vascular endothelium. These include the vascular endothelial growth factor (VEGF) subfamily and the Tie receptor subfamily. Class V RTKs include VEGFR1 (FLT-1), VEGFR2 (KDR (human), Flk-1 (mouse)), and VEGFR3 (FLT-4). Shibuya, M. et al., Oncogene 5, 519-525 (1990); Terman, B. et al., Oncogene 6, 1677-1683 (1991); Aprelikova, O. et al., Cancer Res. 52, 746-748 (1992).
Members of the VEGF subfamily have been described as being able to induce vascular permeability and endothelial cell proliferation and further identified as a major inducer of angiogenesis and vasculogenesis. Ferrara, N. et al., Endocrinol. Rev. 18, 4-25 (1997). VEGF is known to specifically bind to RTKs including FLT-1 and Flk-1. DeVries, C. et al., Science 255, 989-991 (1992); Quinn, T. et al., Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. 90, 7533-7537 (1993). VEGF stimulates the migration and proliferation of endothelial cells and induces angiogenesis both in vitro and in vivo. Connolly, D. et al., J. Biol. Chem. 264, 20017-20024 (1989); Connolly, D. et al., J. Clin. Invest. 84, 1470-1478 (1989); Ferrara, N. et al., Endocrino. Rew. 18, 4-25 (1997); Leung, D. et al., Science 246, 1306-1309 (1989); Plouet, J. et al., EMBO J 8, 3801-3806 (1989).
Because angiogenesis is known to be critical to the growth of cancer and to be controlled by VEGF and VEGF-RTK, substantial efforts have been undertaken to develop compounds which inhibit or retard angiogenesis and inhibit VEGF-RTK.
Platelet derived growth factor receptor kinase (PDGFR) is another type of RTK. PDGF expression has been shown in a number of different solid tumors, from glioblastomas to prostate carcinomas. In these various tumor types, the biological role of PDGF signaling can vary from autocrine stimulation of cancer cell growth to more subtle paracrine interactions involving adjacent stroma and angiogenesis. Therefore, inhibiting the PDGFR kinase activity with small molecules may interfere with tumor growth and angiogenesis.
Tie-2 is a membrane RTK. Upon binding to its ligand, Tie-2 is activated and phosphorylates its downstream signal proteins. Tie-2 kinase activity may then trigger a pathway of cellular response that leads to stabilization of vascular vessels in cancer. Therefore, blocking kinase activity of Tie-2, in synergy with blockage of activity of other angiogenic kinases such as VEGF and FGFR1 receptor kinases, may be effective in cutting off the blood supply to cancer cells and in treating the disease.
FLT-3 is a receptor tyrosine kinase belonging to the PDGF Receptor family expressed on acute myelogenous leukemia (AML) cells in a majority of patients and can be present in wildtype form or have activating mutations that result in constitutively active kinase function. An internal tandem repeat (ITD) mutation is expressed in about 25% of AML patients and has been associated with poor prognosis in AML patients. Levis, M et al Blood 99, 11; 2002.
c-Kit is another receptor tyrosine kinase belonging to PDGF Receptor family and is normally expressed in hematopoietic progenitor, mast and germ cells. C-kit expression has been implicated in a number of cancers including mast cell leukemia, germ cell tumors, small-cell lung carcinoma, gastroinstestinal stromal tumors, acute myelogenous leukemia (AML), neuroblastoma, melanoma, ovarian carcinoma, breast carcinoma. Heinrich, M. C. et al; J. Clin. Onc. 20, 6 1692-1703, 2002 (review article); Smolich, B. D. et al Blood, 97, 5; 1413-1421.
c-ABL is a tyrosine kinase that was originally identified as an oncogene product from the genome of the Abelson murine leukemia virus. About 90% of chronic myelogenous leukemia (CML), 20-30% of acute lymphoblastic leukemia (ALL) and about 1% of acute myeloblastic leukemia (AML) have a reciprocal translocation between chromsome 9 and 22. The translocation results in the ‘Philadelphia’ chromosome and is the reason for the expression of a chimeric BCR/ABL transcript.
FGFR3 is a tyrosine kinase associated with various cancers. Fibroblast growth factor receptor 3 (FGFR3) is a class IV receptor tyrosine kinase. FGFR3 is deregulated due to a t(4, 14) translocation in about 15% of multiple myeloma patients. This translocation causes the expression of a functional FGFR3 that can respond to FGF1 in e.g. the bone microenvironment. In some cases, activating mutations that make FGFR3 ligand independent have been identified. These activating FGFR3 mutations have been found to cause Ras-like tumor progression and evidence exists that similar signaling pathways are utilized (Chesi et al Blood 2001 97 729-736.).
Glycogen synthase kinase 3 (GSK-3) is a serine/threonine kinase for which two isoforms, α and β, have been identified. Woodgett, Trends Biochem. Sci., 16:177-81 (1991). Both GSK-3 isoforms are constitutively active in resting cells. GSK-3 was originally identified as a kinase that inhibits glycogen synthase by direct phosphorylation. Upon insulin activation, GSK-3 is inactivated, thereby allowing the activation of glycogen synthase and possibly other insulin-dependent events, such glucose transport. Subsequently, it has been shown that GSK-3 activity is also inactivated by other growth factors that, like insulin, signal through receptor tyrosine kinases (RTKs). Examples of such signaling molecules include IGF-1 and EGF. Saito et al., Biochem. J., 303:27-31 (1994); Welsh et al., Biochem. J. 294:625-29 (1993); and Cross et al., Biochem. J., 303:21-26 (1994).
Agents that inhibit GSK-3 activity are useful in the treatment of disorders that are mediated by GSK-3 activity. In addition, inhibition of GSK-3 mimics the activation of growth factor signaling pathways and consequently GSK-3 inhibitors are useful in the treatment of diseases in which such pathways are insufficiently active. Examples of diseases that can be treated with GSK-3 inhibitors are described below.
Diabetes mellitus is a serious metabolic disease that is defined by the presence of chronically elevated levels of blood glucose (hyperglycemia). This state of hyperglycemia is the result of a relative or absolute lack of activity of the peptide hormone, insulin. Insulin is produced and secreted by the β cells of the pancreas. Insulin is reported to promote glucose utilization, protein synthesis, and the formation and storage of carbohydrate energy as glycogen. Glucose is stored in the body as glycogen, a form of polymerized glucose, which may be converted back into glucose to meet metabolism requirements. Under normal conditions, insulin is secreted at both a basal rate and at enhanced rates following glucose stimulation, all to maintain metabolic homeostasis by the conversion of glucose into glycogen.
The term diabetes mellitus encompasses several different hyperglycemic states. These states include Type 1 (insulin-dependent diabetes mellitus or IDDM) and Type 2 (non-insulin dependent diabetes mellitus or NIDDM) diabetes. The hyperglycemia present in individuals with Type 1 diabetes is associated with deficient, reduced, or nonexistent levels of insulin that are insufficient to maintain blood glucose levels within the physiological range. Conventionally, Type 1 diabetes is treated by administration of replacement doses of insulin, generally by a parental route. Since GSK-3 inhibition stimulates insulin-dependent processes, it is useful in the treatment of type 1 diabetes.
Type 2 diabetes is an increasingly prevalent disease of aging. It is initially characterized by decreased sensitivity to insulin and a compensatory elevation in circulating insulin concentrations, the latter of which is required to maintain normal blood glucose levels. Increased insulin levels are caused by increased secretion from the pancreatic beta cells, and the resulting hyperinsulinemia is associated with cardiovascular complications of diabetes. As insulin resistance worsens, the demand on the pancreatic beta cells steadily increases until the pancreas can no longer provide adequate levels of insulin, resulting in elevated levels of glucose in the blood. Ultimately, overt hyperglycemia and hyperlipidemia occur, leading to the devastating long-term complications associated with diabetes, including cardiovascular disease, renal failure and blindness. The exact mechanism(s) causing type 2 diabetes are unknown, but result in impaired glucose transport into skeletal muscle and increased hepatic glucose production, in addition to inadequate insulin response. Dietary modifications are often ineffective, therefore the majority of patients ultimately require pharmaceutical intervention in an effort to prevent and/or slow the progression of the complications of the disease. Many patients can be treated with one or more of the many oral anti-diabetic agents available, including sulfonylureas, to increase insulin secretion. Examples of sulfonylurea drugs include metformin for suppression of hepatic glucose production, and troglitazone, an insulin-sensitizing medication. Despite the utility of these agents, 30-40% of diabetics are not adequately controlled using these medications and require subcutaneous insulin injections. Additionally, each of these therapies has associated side effects. For example, sulfonylureas can cause hypoglycemia and troglitazone can cause severe hepatoxicity. Presently, there is a need for new and improved drugs for the treatment of prediabetic and diabetic patients.
As described above, GSK-3 inhibition stimulates insulin-dependent processes and is consequently useful in the treatment of type 2 diabetes. Recent data obtained using lithium salts provides evidence for this notion. The lithium ion has recently been reported to inhibit GSK-3 activity. Klein et al., PNAS 93:8455-9 (1996). Since 1924, lithium has been reported to have antidiabetic effects including the ability to reduce plasma glucose levels, increase glycogen uptake, potentiate insulin, up-regulate glucose synthase activity and to stimulate glycogen synthesis in skin, muscle and fat cells. However, lithium has not been widely accepted for use in the inhibition of GSK-3 activity, possibly because of its documented effects on molecular targets other than GSK-3. The purine analog 5-iodotubercidin, also a GSK-3 inhibitor, likewise stimulates glycogen synthesis and antagonizes inactivation of glycogen synthase by glucagon and vasopressin in rat liver cells. Fluckiger-Isler et al., Biochem J. 292:85-91 (1993); and Massillon et al., Biochem J. 299:123-8 (1994). However, this compound has also been shown to inhibit other serine/threonine and tyrosine kinases. Massillon et al., Biochem J. 299:123-8 (1994).
One of the main goals in the management of patients with diabetes mellitus is to achieve blood glucose levels that are as close to normal as possible. In general, obtaining normal postprandial blood glucose levels is more difficult than normalizing fasting hyperglycemia. In addition, some epidemiological studies suggest that postprandial hyperglycemia (PPHG) or hyperinsulinemia are independent risk factors for the development of macrovascular complications of diabetes mellitus. Recently, several drugs with differing pharmacodynamic profiles have been developed which target PPHG. These include insulin lispro, amylin analogues, alpha-glucosidase inhibitors and meglitinide analogues. Insulin lispro has a more rapid onset of action and shorter duration of efficacy compared with regular human insulin. In clinical trials, the use of insulin lispro has been associated with improved control of PPHG and a reduced incidence of hypoglycemic episodes. Repaglinide, a meglitinide analogue, is a short-acting insulinotropic agent which, when given before meals, stimulates endogenous insulin secretions and lowers postprandial hyperglycaemic excursions. Both insulin lispro and repaglinide are associated with postprandial hyperinsulinaemia. In contrast, amylin analogues reduce PPHG by slowing gastric emptying and delivery of nutrients to the absorbing surface of the gut. Alpha-glucosidase inhibitors such as acarbose, miglitol and voglibose also reduce PPHG primarily by interfering with the carbohydrate-digesting enzymes and delaying glucose absorption. Yamasaki et al., Tohoku J Exp Med 1997; 183(3):173-83. The GSK inhibitors of the present invention are also useful, alone or in combination with the agents set forth above, in the treatment of postprandial hyperglycemia as well as in the treatment of fasting hyperglycemia.
GSK-3 is also involved in biological pathways relating to Alzheimer's disease (AD). The characteristic pathological features of AD are extracellular plaques of an abnormally processed form of the amyloid precursor protein (APP), so called β-amyloid peptide (β-AP) and the development of intracellular neurofibrillary tangles containing paired helical filaments (PHF) that consist largely of hyperphosphorylated tau protein. GSK-3 is one of a number of kinases that have been found to phosphorylate tau protein in vitro on the abnormal sites characteristic of PHF tau, and is the only kinase also demonstrated to do this in living cells and in animals. Lovestone et al., Current Biology 4:1077-86 (1994); and Brownlees et al., Neuroreport 8: 3251-3255 (1997). Furthermore, the GSK-3 kinase inhibitor, LiCI, blocks tau hyperphosphorylation in cells. Stambolic et al., Current Biology 6:1664-8 (1996). Thus GSK-3 activity may contribute to the generation of neurofibrillary tangles and consequently to disease progression. Recently it has been shown that GSK-3β associates with another key protein in AD pathogenesis, presenillin 1 (PS1). Takashima et al., PNAS 95:9637-9641 (1998). Mutations in the PS1 gene lead to increased production of β-AP, but the authors also demonstrate that the mutant PS1 proteins bind more tightly to GSK-3β and potentiate the phosphorylation of tau, which is bound to the same region of PS1.
It has also been shown that another GSK-3 substrate, β-catenin, binds to PS1. Zhong et al., Nature 395:698-702 (1998). Cytosolic β-catenin is targeted for degradation upon phosphorylation by GSK-3 and reduced β-catenin activity is associated with increased sensitivity of neuronal cells to β-AP induced neuronal apoptosis. Consequently, increased association of GSK-3β with mutant PS1 may account for the reduced levels of β-catenin that have been observed in the brains of PS1-mutant AD patients and to the disease related increase in neuronal cell-death. Consistent with these observations, it has been shown that injection of GSK-3 antisense but not sense, blocks the pathological effects of β-AP on neurons in vitro, resulting in a 24 hour delay in the onset of cell death and increased cell survival at 1 hour from 12 to 35%. Takashima et al., PNAS 90:7789-93. (1993). In these latter studies, the effects on cell-death are preceded (within 3-6 hours of β-AP administration) by a doubling of intracellular GSK-3 activity, suggesting that in addition to genetic mechanisms that increase the proximity of GSK-3 to its substrates, β-AP may actually increase GSK-3 activity. Further evidence for a role for GSK-3 in AD is provided by the observation that the protein expression level (but, in this case, not specific activity) of GSK-3 is increased by 50% in postsynaptosomal supernatants of AD vs. normal brain tissue. Pei et al., J. Neuropathol Exp., 56:70-78 (1997). Thus, specific inhibitors of GSK-3 should slow the progression of Alzheimer's Disease.
In addition to the effects of lithium described above, there is a long history of the use of lithium to treat bipolar disorder (manic depressive syndrome). This clinical response to lithium may reflect an involvement of GSK-3 activity in the etiology of bipolar disorder, in which case GSK-3 inhibitors could be relevant to that indication. In support of this notion it was recently shown that valproate, another drug commonly used in the treatment of bipolar disorder, is also a GSK-3 inhibitor. Chen et al., J. Neurochemistry, 72:1327-1330 (1999). One mechanism by which lithium and other GSK-3 inhibitors may act to treat bipolar disorder is to increase the survival of neurons subjected to aberrantly high levels of excitation induced by the neurotransmitter, glutamate. Nonaka et al., PNAS 95: 2642-2647 (1998). Glutamate-induced neuronal excitotoxicity is also believed to be a major cause of neurodegeneration associated with acute damage, such as in cerebral ischemia, traumatic brain injury and bacterial infection. Furthermore it is believed that excessive glutamate signaling is a factor in the chronic neuronal damage seen in diseases such as Alzheimer's, Huntingdon's, Parkinson's, AIDS associated dementia, amyotrophic lateral sclerosis (ALS) and multiple sclerosis (MS). Thomas, J. Am. Geriatr. Soc. 43: 1279-89 (1995). Consequently, GSK-3 inhibitors should provide a useful treatment in these and other neurodegenerative disorders.
GSK-3 phosphorylates transcription factor NF-AT and promotes its export from the nucleus, in opposition to the effect of calcineurin. Beals et al., Science 275:1930-33 (1997). Thus, GSK-3 blocks early immune response gene activation via NF-AT, and GSK-3 inhibitors may tend to permit or prolong activation of immune responses. Thus, GSK-3 inhibitors are believed to prolong and potentiate the immunostimulatory effects of certain cytokines, and such an effect may enhance the potential of those cytokines for tumor immunotherapy or indeed for immunotherapy in general.
Lithium has other biological effects. It is a potent stimulator of hematopoiesis, both in vitro and in vivo. Hammond et al., Blood 55: 26-28 (1980). In dogs, lithium carbonate eliminated recurrent neutropenia and normalized other blood cell counts. Doukas et al. Exp. Hematol. 14: 215-221 (1986). If these effects of lithium are mediated through the inhibition of GSK-3, GSK-3 inhibitors may have even broader applications. Since inhibitors of GSK-3 are useful in the treatment of many diseases, the identification of new inhibitors of GSK-3 would be highly desirable.
NEK-2 is a mammalian serine threonine kinase, which is structurally related to the NimA kinase from the fungus Aspergillus nidulans. Mutations in NimA result in G2 phase arrest of cells and overexpression of wt NimA results in premature chromatin condensation, even when ectopically expressed in mammalian cells. Both protein and kinase levels peak in S/G2 phase of the cell cycle. NimA also appears to be required for the localization of cdk1/cyclinB complex to the nucleus and spindle pole body. Histone H3 has been shown to be an in vitro substrate for the kinase, and if this is also the case in vivo, it may explain the role of the kinase in chromosome condensation. Six NimA kinases have been identified to date in mammals, and of these, NEK-2 appears to be the most closely related to NimA. It's activity is also cell cycle regulated, peaking in S/G2 phase. Overexpression of NEK-2, however, does not affect chromatin condensation but instead results in a pronounced splitting of centrosomes, possibly due to the loss of centriole/centriole adhesion. There is evidence that NEK-2 is regulated by phosphorylation and can interact with protein phosphatase PP1. NEK-2 is ubiquitously expressed and appears to be most abundant in testis. Hyseq cluster 374113, containing only NEK-2 sequences shows dramatic overexpression of NEK-2 in lymph node metastasis (13.3×) and in primary tumor (6.5×). Inhibition of NEK-2 by antisense oligonucleotides inhibited cell proliferation and reduced the capability of cells to grow in soft agar. In addition, increased cell death was observed in these cells both in the presence and absence of cisplatin.
Ultraviolet light, ionizing radiation, environmental agents and cytotoxic drugs can result in damage to cellular DNA integrity. When such damage occurs during DNA replication or cell division it is potentially catastrophic and may result in cell death. The cellular response is to arrest the cell cycle at one of two checkpoints (G1/S or G2/M) to either permit DNA repair or initiate apoptosis.

The G1/S checkpoint is regulated by the p53 transcriptional activator protein and the absence of this critical protein is often an important step in tumorigenesis, thus defining p53 as a tumor suppressor. In fact, nearly 50% of all cancers are p53 defective due to mutation. T. Soussi, Ann. N.Y. Acad Sci., 910, 121 (2001). In response to DNA damage, checkpoint kinase 2 (CHK-2) phosphorylates p53 and this results in stabilization of the protein and an elevation in p53 levels. A. Hirao et al., Science, 287, 1824 (2000). Consequently, negative cell cycle regulators, such as p21Waf1/Cip1, are activated and halt the cell cycle at the G1/S checkpoint. B. Vogelstein et al., Nature, 408, 307 (2000).
The G2/M checkpoint is monitored by the serine/threonine checkpoint kinase 1 (CHK1). Upon DNA damage, the protein kinase ATR (ataxia-telangiectasia mutated—rad53 related kinase) is activated. H. Zhao et al., Mol. Cell Biol., 21, 4129 (2001); Q. Liu et al., Genes Dev., 14, 1448 (2000). SATR-dependent phosphorylation of CHK1 promotes its phosphorylation of Cdc25 and Wee1 and ultimately inactivation of Cdc2. Thus, CHK1 phosphorylation of Cdc25c targets it for nuclear export to the cytoplasm and as a result the Cdc25c phosphatase is rendered unavailable to activate Cdc2 by dephosphorylation. Y. Sanchez et al., Science, 277, 1497 (1997); C. Y. Peng et al., Science, 277, 1501 (1997); T. A. Chen et al., Nature, 401, 616 (1999); and A. Lopez-Girona et al., Nature, 397, 172 (1999). In addition, CHK1 activates the protein kinase Wee1, which phosphorylates and inactivates Cdc2. J. Lee et al. Mol. Biol. Cell, 12, 551 (2001); L. L. Parker et al., Science, 257, 1955 (1992). These dual pathways thus converge to result in cell cycle arrest. Because cell cycle arrest is a potential mechanism by which tumor cells can overcome the damage induced by cytotoxic agents, abrogation of these checkpoints with novel therapeutic agents should increase the sensitivity of tumors to chemotherapy. The presence of two checkpoints, coupled with the tumor specific abrogation of one of these by p53 mutations in 50% of cancers, can be exploited to design tumor-selective agents. Thus, in p53 minus tumors, therapeutic inhibition of G2/M arrest leaves cancerous cells no options for DNA damage repair and results in apoptosis. Normal cells have wild type p53 and retain an intact G1/S checkpoint. Thus these cells have an opportunity to correct DNA damage and survive. One approach to the design of chemosensitizers that abrogate the G2/M checkpoint is to identify inhibitors of the key G2/M regulatory kinase, CHK1.

It has been shown that PAR-1, also known as HDAK, a regulator of polarity, is a modulator of Wnt-β-catenin signaling, indicating a link between two important developmental pathways. See Sun, T-Q. et al. Nature Cell Biology, 3, 628-636 (2001). An important function of β-catenin, namely its role in cell signaling, has been elucidated in the past few years. β-Catenin is the vertebrate homologue of the Drosophila segment polarity gene armadillo, an important element in the Wingless/Wnt (Wg/Wnt) signaling pathway. Wingless is a cell-cell signal in Drosophila that triggers many key developmental processes, Wnt being the vertebrate homologue. In the absence of a mitotic signal from outside the cell β-catenin is sequestered in a complex with the adenomatous polyposis coli (APC) gene product, a serine threonine glycogen synthetase kinase (GSK-3β) and an adapter protein axin (or a homologue conductin), enabling phosphorylation and degradation of free β-catenin by the ubiquitin-proteasome system. The function of and interactions between the proteins in the complex was something of a mystery until recently. Axin, a recently recognized component of the complex, acts as a scaffold protein in the multiprotein structure. Formation of an axin regulatory complex is critical for GSK-3β activity and β-catenin phosphorylation and degradation, since GSK-3β does not bind directly to β-catenin but requires the presence of axin, which binds to both proteins. This complex formation leads to the maintenance of low levels of free cytoplasmic β-catenin. Residual catenins hold cells together by binding to cadherins, both at the adherens junctions and the actin cytoskeleton.
When a mitotic signal is delivered by the Wnt pathway, by association of the Wg/Wnt family of secreted glycoproteins and their membrane receptor frizzled, it leads to activation of the dishevelled (Dsh) protein, which is recruited to the cell membrane. The activated Dsh downregulates the protein complex, so that it can no longer phosphorylate β-catenin, which then is not degraded. How exactly Wnt signaling leads to the stabilization of β-catenin remains unclear, although the critical step is possibly the dissociation of GSK-3β from axin with the help of Dsh. With GSK-3β no longer bound to axin, it cannot phosphorylate β-catenin, leading to an increase in β-catenin levels. Another proposed model is that inhibition of GSK-3β activity upon Wnt signaling by Dsh leads to the dephosphorylation of axin, resulting in a reduced efficiency of binding to β-catenin. The release of β-catenin from the phosphorylation and degradation complex promotes β-catenin stabilization and signaling. The resulting increase in free cytosolic β-catenin then enters the nucleus. This results in an increase of free cytosolic β-catenin which translocates to the nucleus and directly binds the transcription factors Lef and Tcf, leading to the activation of gene expression. Recently, the target genes of these transcription factors have been identified. They are thought to be involved in inhibiting apoptosis and promoting cellular proliferation and migration, and include the c-myc oncogene and one of the cell cycle regulators cyclin D1.
Transformation of adult mammalian cells into malignant tumors is believed to reflect an exaggeration of the Wg/Wnt pathway, at least in some tumors. The PAR-1 gene is involved in Wg/Wnt activity levels as well as production of free β-catenin in the cell. Down regulating of Wg/Wnt has been shown to limit β-catenin, which is involved in anti-apoptosis signaling. Small molecule inhibitors capable of inhibiting PAR-1 such as those disclosed herein, have been shown to be efficacious in cancer cell lines. Screens monitoring PAR-1 (HDAK) inhibition depict effective reduction of Wnt activity, with EC50 values below 10 μM in cell-based assays. Therefore, a need remains for small molecule inhibitors of the PAR-1, capable of inhibiting Wg/Wnt signaling and β-catenin production in order to reduce growth of tumor cell lines and tumors via stimulation of cellular apoptosis.
Various indolyl substituted compounds have recently been disclosed in WO 01/29025, WO 01/62251, and WO 01/62252, and various benzimidazolyl compounds have recently been disclosed in WO 01/28993. These compounds are reportedly capable of inhibiting, modulating, and/or regulating signal transduction of both receptor-type and non-receptor tyrosine kinases. Some of the disclosed compounds contain a quinolone fragment bonded to the indolyl or benzimidazolyl group.
The synthesis of 4-hydroxy quinolone and 4-hydroxy quinoline derivatives is disclosed in a number of references which are being incorporated by reference in their entirety for all purposes as if fully set forth herein. For example, Ukrainets et al. have disclosed the synthesis of 3-(benzimidazol-2-yl)-4-hydroxy-2-oxo-1,2-dihydroquinoline. Ukrainets, I. et al., Tet. Lett. 42, 7747-7748 (1995); Ukrainets, I. et al., Khimiya Geterotsiklicheskikh Soedinii, 2, 239-241(1992). Ukrainets has also disclosed the synthesis, anticonvulsive and antithyroid activity of other 4-hydroxy quinolones and thio analogs such as 1H-2-oxo-3-(2-benzimidazolyl)-4-hydoxyquinoline. Ukrainets, I. et al., Khimiya Geterotsiklicheskikh Soedinii, 1, 105-108 (1993); Ukrainets, I. et al., Khimiya Geterotsiklicheskikh Soedinii, 8, 1105-1108 (1993); Ukrainets, I. et al., Chem. Heterocyclic Comp. 33, 600-604, (1997).
The synthesis of various quinoline derivatives is disclosed in WO 97/48694. These compounds are disclosed as capable of binding to nuclear hormone receptors and being useful for stimulating osteoblast proliferation and bone growth. The compounds are also disclosed as being useful in the treatment or prevention of diseases associated with nuclear hormone receptor families.
Various quinoline derivatives in which the benzene ring of the quinolone is substituted with a sulfur group are disclosed in WO 92/18483. These compounds are disclosed as being useful in pharmaceutical formulations and as medicaments.
Quinolone and coumarin derivatives have been disclosed as having use in a variety of applications unrelated to medicine and pharmaceutical formulations. References that describe the preparation of quinolone derivatives for use in photopolymerizable compositions or for luminescent properties include: U.S. Pat. No. 5,801,212 issued to Okamoto et al.; JP 8-29973; JP 7-43896; JP 6-9952; JP 63-258903; EP 797376; and DE 23 63 459 which are all herein incorporated by reference in their entirety for all purposes as if fully set forth herein.
Various quinolinone benzimidazole compounds described as useful in inhibiting angiogenesis and vascular endothelial growth factor receptor tyrosine kinases are disclosed in U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/951,265 and WO 02/22598 (published on Mar. 21, 2002), U.S. patent application Ser. No. 09/943,382 and WO 02/18383 (published on Mar. 7, 2002), and U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/116,117 filed (published on Feb. 6, 2003 as US 20030028018 A1) each of which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety for all purposes as if fully set forth herein.
Each of the following documents to which this application claims priority is also herein incorporated by reference in its entirety and for all purposes as if the references were fully set forth herein: U.S. Ser. No. 60/405,729 filed on Aug. 23, 2002; U.S. Ser. No. 60/426,107 filed on Nov. 13, 2002; U.S. Ser. No. 60/426,226 filed on Nov. 13, 2002; U.S. Ser. No. 60/426,282 filed on Nov. 13, 2002; U.S. Ser. No. 60/428,210 filed on Nov. 21, 2002; U.S. Ser. No. 60/460,327 filed on Apr. 3, 2003 U.S. Ser. No. 60/460,328 filed on Apr. 3, 2003; U.S. Ser. No. 60/460,493 filed on Apr. 3, 2003; U.S. Ser. No. 60/478,916 filed on Jun. 16, 2003; and U.S. Ser. No. 60/484,048 filed on Jul. 1, 2003.
A continuing need exists for compounds that inhibit the proliferation of capillaries, inhibit the growth of tumors, treat cancer, treat diabetes, stimulate insulin-dependent processes, treat Alzheimer's disease, treat central nervous system disorders, prolong immune responses, reduce the splitting of centrosomes, block DNA repair, modulate cell cycle arrest, and/or inhibit enzymes such as FLT-1 (VEGFR1), VEGFR2 (KDR, Flk-1), VEGFR3, FGFR1, GSK-3, Cdk2, Cdk4, MEK1, CHK2, CK1ε, Raf, c-Kit, c-ABL, p60src, FGFR3, FLT-3, NEK-2, CHK1, Rsk2, PAR-1, Cdc2, Fyn, Lck, Tie-2, PDGFRα, and PDGFRβ, and pharmaceutical formulations and medicaments that contain such compounds. A need also exists for methods for administering such compounds, pharmaceutical formulations, and medicaments to patients or subjects in need thereof.